The present disclosure relates to an optical unit and an endoscope.
In the related art, an endoscope including a movable lens frame to which a lens is attached and having a zoom function for changing imaging magnification by moving forward and backward the movable lens frame is disclosed (for example, refer to JP 2010-243195 A).